The Origin of Uncle Brucey
by Calie1
Summary: For the first time, things are looking better for Oliver and Chloe. If only he would stop being so noble... Love Over Time Universe


Notes: Well I had intended this as a one shot. But it was becoming rather long and I really wanted to post something, unfortunate part 2 of it isn't near being done. And as usual reviews make me write faster. Oh, and if you go to my author page and follow that to my LiveJournal page there will be some links posted throughout this story. I would recommend reading it there to get the full effect. Here is the current running order:

1. Love Over Time  
2. The Origin of Empathy  
3. The Origin of Uncle Brucey  
4. Never Call a Man's Pregnant Girlfriend Hot  
5. Midnight Watchtower Duties and Feedings  
6. Lessons of a Different Kind

* * *

The phone vibrated on her coffee table, drawing Chloe's attention away from her laptop. With a groan she uncurled one of her legs from underneath her and leaned forward. The small flicker of annoyance at the interruption quickly dissipated at the sight of Oliver's name on her screen. After pressing talk she lifted it to her ear. "Hey, I thought you were working today?"

"_I am, break for lunch. I got an interesting invite today."_

The problem with Oliver was that he lived two very high profile lives, sometimes he was so vague she never knew which he was referring to. "Are you purposely keeping me in suspense?"

"_Maybe."_

She grinned slightly at his response. A long time ago it would have annoyed her, back when her sights were set solely on the job, when she had no idea Oliver could have been more than just a team member. "For how long?"

"_All day if I could, but I need an answer from you sooner then that. My assistant received an invitation from Bruce Wayne for his yearly do-gooder fundraiser."_

He stopped there, obviously letting her draw her own conclusions first. Now he was starting to annoy her. "Come on Oliver..."

"_Okay, okay. Remember your suggestion a couple of weeks ago about broadening our little club's horizons? Maybe towards Gotham?"_

Yeah, she did remember, and Oliver had immediately shut her down, insisting that from what he knew about Batman was he was a cranky know it all that liked to work alone. When she had speculated about his real identity and her thoughts on it he had quickly told her to drop it. She'd stewed in her anger for a few minutes, but he had quickly broken her down. Their relationship was still very new to both of them, and with just a few kisses she was melting into a puddle. She was still a little put out though. "Yeah, I remember," she said in a clipped tone of voice.

"_Well I've been thinking on it, and I don't think it would work, but you're right. It is worth a try, and I think this invite is our perfect in."_

She narrowed her eyes and set her laptop on the adjoining cushion of her sofa. There was only one reason that the invitation itself would be the perfect in. "I'm not agreeing to anything until you confirm my earlier suspicions." He sighed in response, and as the seconds ticked by she was more and more confident. Chloe understood his reluctance. There were certain secrets that she too kept from the people closest to her, but their relationship, it couldn't allow for those kinds of secrets, not anymore. "Ollie..." she said gently, knowing that demanding he tell her wouldn't work as well as pleading with him. Demands only worked when he knew she was right or if he was being unreasonable.

"_Fine. You're right."_

Chloe grinned triumphantly at his admission, glad that he couldn't see the look on her face or else he probably would have been concerned. So instead she decided to glaze over his confirmation, pretending he had never said it, even if she aching for someone to admit once again she had discovered someone's identity. "So, what's this idea you have?"

"_Come to Gotham with me. The invitation says Oliver Queen and guest."_

Go to Gotham, with Oliver, as his date. It broke the tentative rules they had put in place. Sure, neither one of them expected to keep their relationship a secret, but for the time being, while they worked through their own issues it was easier not to deal with the issues of other people. "But you said..."

"_I know what I said. But this is the best way for us both to go without arousing his suspicion. Besides, it's either I'm bringing you or I go by myself and I'd much rather have you there with me. Plus, you've never been to Gotham before have you?"_

She hadn't and although she never really had a wish to visit the dark and foreboding city, she had to admit she was intrigued. "No. But don't you think someone will notice if I pick up and leave?"

"_Tell Clark we're recruiting. I'm sure you can get around Lois. It's only for two nights. We won't be gone that long."_

"And you're going to tell me that Oliver Queen never has his picture taken and put in the paper? You don't think that will raise questions?" He sighed over the phone, and she could tell easily enough that he was getting tired of her pointing out the flaws in his plan.

"_I don't know Chloe. I'm sure you can come up with something. So what do you say?"_

Chloe couldn't have cared less if she had her picture on the front page with Oliver, it was him she was concerned about. Oliver had been the one with the reluctance that had made their lives living hell. If he wanted to take time to explore their relationship in privacy then she wasn't going to be the one to argue, even though she was quickly getting fed up with the sneaking about and even more so with his reluctance to move past heavy petting. She wasn't sure where he got the fool idea from, but he'd told her almost immediately he wanted to wait until the right time before they jumped back into bed together, considering they had gone about everything kind of backwards. It had seemed like a smart decision in the beginning and then a week later she was ready to burst from the tension building in her. It had been a month now since she'd saved his life and if he didn't get the foolish idea to wait out of his head she was going to jump him. Maybe a weekend away at some fancy fundraiser was exactly the opportunity she needed. "Yeah, okay. When do we leave?"

* * *

Chloe took a few steps away from Oliver as he tipped the bellman. Facing away from her, she allowed herself a small smile and a roll of her eyes. The penthouse suite. She had expected something nice, but not exactly the best. As she moved throughout the penthouse she did her best to take it all in... The chandelier, the grand piano, the fire place... And the view. Gotham City would not have been her first choice to take a weekend vacation to, but regardless, the view was breathtaking. A hand settled on her hip and she jumped, gasping slightly.

"Shhhh," Oliver said softly into her ear and pressed his palm against her stomach. "Sorry."

Chloe blew out a breath and eased back against him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him lowering his head, his face close enough to her neck that she could feel his warm breath caressing her skin. Without even realizing it she dropped her head back against his chest and closed her eyes. He nuzzled her neck, lips brushing over her skin, and she sighed in response, debating if she turned around if she could somehow convince him to take things a little further.

"Do you like it?" He questioned softly and closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent that he long ago had associated with Chloe.

"It's beautiful... Perhaps a bit much. You didn't have to—"

"Yes, I did." He interrupted quickly and used a hand to pull her hair away from her neck. He trailed his lips down the long line of her neck, pressing gentle kisses along the smooth skin. She'd see through his efforts no doubt, know that he was still trying to make it up to her with extravagant and expensive gifts. In fact she'd called him out on it once already, insisting that it wasn't necessary, that all she needed was him, yet he would go ahead and do it anyway. Anything to prove to her that things would be different.

"Ollie..." She began, starting to remind him that he had promised he wouldn't try too hard, but then she felt his mouth on her neck, nipping at the skin there and sucking gently at it as his hand slid up her stomach and cradled one of her breasts, his thumb sliding over the sheer material of her dress and caressing her nipple. It was just his hand, barely touching her breast, but it sent a rush of need through her, even though she knew exactly what it felt like to have his hands on her breasts without clothing between them, but that had been months ago, when things were complicated. Now, when their feelings are out in the open and they are committing to a relationship with one another, he holds out on her. Only giving her the briefest of touches. She wanted him, and he wasn't having it. Accepting that he would eventually pull away, and not caring, Chloe reached behind her and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and turned her face up to meet his. As his lips pressed against her own, parting them, she arched back against his body, grinding her backside against his growing erection.

He nipped her lips gently, hoping she would recognize the warning, but she only rubbed her body against his again. She whimpered softly into his mouth, pulling up memories of her body beneath his, being inside of her, feeling her tight, wet and hot around him. All he wanted to do was lift up her dress, bend her over the grand piano to his left and take her. He squeezed her nipple in response.

"Ollie..." she whispered pleadingly against his lips. Dark eyes looked down on her, causing heat to pool in her womb at the familiarity of that look. He looked down on her for only a brief second before she felt his hands on her hips, spinning her around and thrusting her backwards. As her back hit something hard she gasped. When she turned her head to see what she had hit, he lifted her up and settled her onto the grand piano. His body was back against her again, between her legs, and yanking her to the edge of the piano with his hands on her hip.

Her legs were around him, squeezing him tight. He could have taken her there. It would have been so easy to slip himself out, nudge her panties to the side and thrust into her. Chloe wouldn't have stopped him, of that he was sure.

As his lips trailed down her neck against she dropped her head back, holding his face against her with her fingers gripping his blond hair. As lips brushed the top of her breast she shuddered, grasping his hair tighter and arching into him, begging for more. "Oliver..." she whimpered softly as his lips pressed against the skin near the neck of her dress. Raising her head and looking down she saw his fingers curl around the top of her dress just in time to see it pulled down, exposing one of her breasts. His mouth settled over one nipple and she cried out as he sucked hard, pulling at some invisible link between her breast and the growing need between her legs. His teeth scraped it gently, biting down, and she was gone. Fingers reaching for his pants, she frantically yanked at his belt.

Too fast, he was moving too fast. Oliver had been a fool for thinking he could take her to Gotham City and be able to resist her. Backing away from her was pointless, her legs were locked around his waist. Instead he settled his hands on hers to stop her and pulled away from her breast.

"No," Chloe said breathlessly and shook her head, "don't you dare."

"Chloe..." he started, wanting to remind her that he was doing it for her.

"Don't Chloe me. I'm so worked up I'm about to explode. Ollie, please." She grasped his face in her hands and searched his eyes. "I need you."

Here her say the words made it almost impossible to stop, because he wanted her, every fiber in his being wanted her. Physical attraction and sex had never been a problem though. It had been the actual relationship part, and he even after swearing he'd never walk away against he still suspected she though otherwise.

Wrapping an arm around her middle, he pulled her off the piano and slid his other arm beneath her. Sex couldn't happen, not yet, but he could give her something else.

At first she thought he'd given in and was taking her to the bedroom, but he stopped too quickly and her back was on the sofa, his body settling over hers, one of his legs pressed between her own. Just as she was about to question him he was kissing her again, hard and bruising. When she felt his hand slide up her thigh she swore that her whole body shook. She arched herself against him impatiently, pressing herself against his thigh. A finger brushed against her panties and she shuddered. But she didn't want his hand, or his mouth, she wanted him. Reaching down between them she searched for his belt again, but his other hand grabbed hers, pulled it away roughly and pressed it into the cushion above her head. She whined into his mouth in protest, then she felt his fingers thrust into her, stretching her. Pulling her mouth from his she inhaled sharply, thrusting her hips up against his hand.

Oliver found her nipple again, sucking hard and biting it gently as he thrust his fingers inside of her. She was beautiful, her usual neat blond hair a mess against the pillow, face flushed, pink lips parted as she cried out with each thrust.

His lips were on her, kissing her, tongue tangling with her own. When his thumb start rubbing her clit, and pleasure shot through her she released a strangled cry, body arching against his and grabbing onto his arm tightly. His other hand still held her down, not releasing it, no matter how much she tried to free it from his grasp. She wrenched her lips from his, gasping for breath as the pleasure in her womb reached its peak. "Oh god!"

"Look at me," Oliver whispered, dropping his forehead to her own. Her green eyes shot open, staring up at him, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her. Her eyes widened and she gasped sharply before she cried out. He worked her through her release, thrusting his fingers into her and rubbing the little bundle of nerves.

By the time she came down he was still above her, forehead still resting against her own. At some point he'd released her wrist and she found herself threading her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "Ollie, as wonderful as your fingers are... You know what I want," she said breathlessly.

"Not yet," he said shakily, already in dangerous territory.

"Well at least let me return the favor," she said with a smirk as she reached down again for his belt, but just like before, he stopped her. "What—"

"I think the safest thing for me to do is keep it in my pants." Even if the thought of her hand on his cock had it twitching in expectation.

"Uh!" Chloe exclaimed and dropped her hand. He pressed a kiss to her lips with a smirk and was moving off of her body. "This isn't fair!"

As he turned away from her he winced, readjusting himself now that she couldn't see him. What wasn't fair was the case of blue balls he was working on.

When she noticed him walking away from her she narrowed her eyes and threw her legs over the sofa to sit up. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. Why don't you order some dinner?"

"Shower?" Chloe asked in confusion. "Now?"

"Trust me on this Chloe." A cold shower was out of the question, he was past that point, and although her hands were much better, his would have to do.

* * *

"So what am I supposed to wear?" He glanced up from his food with a questioningly glance. "Tonight? You said don't pack anything." Initially she had argued with him, suspecting immediately as to what his intentions were, but he had insisted, swearing up and down that if she brought a dress on the flight he'd unpack it and leave it behind. So she'd relented, much to her displeasure.

Oliver shrugged as he swallowed. "Beats me...whatever you pick out."

Sighing and praying for patience she once again tried to get an answer. "Oliver, pick out from where."

"I need a tux. We're going shopping." She raised her eyebrows at his words. "What?"

"You and I," Chloe said and motioned between them, "we're going shopping?"

"Yes, not together. I've got a couple of other things to get done. But I'm getting you a driver."

There was a good chance her mouth was hanging open in the most unattractive way possible. The whole situation with Oliver was becoming surreal. Just when she thought she was getting used to him things would always change and he would surprise her once again. Initially Chloe had thought easing into a relationship with him would be easy, after all, they had already been there, kind of. But it was different, in fact their relationship before and the one they were in now were like night and day, black and white, a total one eighty. The first time around it was intense, secretive and filled with sex, not just sex, great sex. Rough, screaming, mind blowing sex. This time though... She felt like he was a different person, like she was on some alternate plane, thrust into a different universe. While he was always considerate of her, now he went out of his way to do extra things. The confidence that was a part of him was still there, but she could tell sometimes he questioned things he did, unsure if it was too much or if she might take offense to it. He was gentler too, more careful. Why, she wasn't sure. Maybe he was concerned something he would do would change things, mess it up for them again, but she suspected it had more to do with a change in him. Like the rough hard edges were slightly worn down, a bit gentler now. "What are you going to do?" He wiped his mouth and smiled across the table, a smile she was all too familiar with. It was cocky, like he knew something she didn't know. And just when she thought he was getting soft on her he got that evil glint in his eye. "Oliver..."

"It's a surprise." He tossed his napkin on the table and walked around to her side. If there was one thing he knew about Chloe it was that she hated surprises. So when she opened her mouth to argue he squatted down at her side and rested a hand on her thigh. "I know, but just humor me." To his relief she closed her mouth, even if she did frown slightly. "Thank you," he said gratefully and brought a hand up to wrap around the back of her neck. As he guided her towards him, she came willingly, responding as his lips and tongue pried at her own.

Chloe sighed into his mouth and turned just slightly in her seat to face him, leaning further in and sliding her hands over his bare shoulders, relishing the feel of the hard muscles in his back, gliding beneath her hands.

At the first sign of himself hardening he pulled away reluctantly. The urge was there to push it a little further, but if he did he might finally cross that line. One he was edging closer and closer to. Besides, she really needed to get going.

"I can't believe you are throwing me out," Chloe grumbled and slung her purse over her shoulder. The last thing she wanted to do was shop in Gotham City, by herself no less. "If I get kidnapped by the Joker or robbed by Scarface I'm going to be seriously annoyed."

"First of all give me that," Oliver said as he grabbed her purse. "And second of all, don't joke about that. You know you have the tendency to play the role of victim."

"I'm not a victim. I just happen to frequently find myself in the wrong place at the wrong time." She watched him dig through her purse with confusion. "What are you doing?"

He didn't respond, grabbing her wallet instead and searching through it for her driver's license and depositing it back in her purse. He searched through it once more before tossing her wallet to the side and handing her purse over.

"Oliver, I need that." She reached for her wallet, but he stepped in front of her, blocking her. "Okay, what is going on?"

"Humor me." Oliver said and reached into his back pocket. As he unfolded his wallet he glanced up at her.

Her eyes widened as she slowly realized what he was doing. As he held on the small piece of plastic she stepped back. "No."

"Yes." Snatching her arm before she could move another step he closed the distance between them and shoved the card into her purse.

"Oliver..." She dug into her purse, but he was pulling her hands away and pulling her towards the door. "Stop it!"

"Why do you think I told you not to bring a dress?" He asked as she pulled open the door and drug her into the hallway.

"Because you're crazy."

"Maybe," he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her down the hallway, "but you'd be crazy not to take the credit card of a billionaire and buy a two thousand dollar dress."

* * *

"I know what you're doing."

Chloe bit her lip and then tore it from between her teeth, attempting to be mindful of the lipstick she had just reapplied. "What would that be?"

"My first guess would have been to slowly kill me with anticipation, but I realized quickly enough that isn't like you. So considering that you are always punctual I know you aren't running late, which leads me to believe that you are standing there, ready to go, but you can't make yourself open the door."

She sighed and reached towards the table for her glass of wine. A chilled bottle sat next to it. She'd heard him pacing around in the bedroom, moving things around, making the odd phone call here and there. She'd been in the large dressing room for almost an hour, taking care to put her dress on without ripping it, buckle her shoes just snug enough that they didn't squeeze her ankles yet held her food snugly in place and reapplied some of the make up that the salon insisted she take for touch ups, free of charge. She supposed for as much as the salon had charged her they could have spared a few pieces of make up. "I don't have any jewelry." It was a fact, but she had stated it more as a means to procrastinate. Her chest was bare, and her ears, exposed by her short hair, looked rather plain.

"We could discuss that fact if you came out."

Chloe tapped one painted nail on her glass and turned, twisting her head around as she went to survey herself once more.

"You know that I am more than capable of breaking and entering."

"Alright, alright, don't get your leathers all in a bunch." Taking one more generous swig from her glass she set it aside and walked carefully to the door. After unlocking it she turned the knob slowly, her breath hitching slightly in her throat. He wouldn't be disappointed, that she was sure of, but it didn't stop her from being nervous.

He watched from his seat on the edge of the bed as she stepped through the doorway, green silk cascading around her body, moving against every curve and plane as she moved slowly into the room. "Is there a reason you've been hiding this from me?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow as he moved off of the bed and came to stand within inches of her.

"I think I went overboard, I'll have to pay you back." Somehow that was. Oliver had said at least two thousand, he hadn't said over three. That also didn't include the shoes, the lingerie, make up, nails and hair. In the end it had all cost over four thousand. The thought alone made it hard to swallow.

"No," he whispered softly, stepping closer towards her and cupping her cheek with his hand. "I did it because I wanted to."

"But Oliver it was more than—"

"Chloe," he began, interrupting her, "don't you think my credit card company called when I had a charge for a dress?"

She parted her lips to respond, but then quickly shut them again.

He wanted to tell her that she'd have to get used to it, because if the future was like they were told, then his money was hers. That being a Queen would be different than the life she was used to. How could he tell her the next time she accompanied him somewhere there would be another two or three thousand dollar dress? Instead he decided to ease her mind with flattery and broach the subject of her getting used to his lifestyle at a later date. "You do realize you, clad in so much green – silk might I add – is like my own personal wet dream." The corner of her lips twitched, her eyes brightened easing away his concerns.

"So then it should make for an interesting night?" She asked, hinting at what she hoped for. His lips were closer now, just brushing against her own, but she didn't lean in, instead making him work for it.

"Am I to assume that was the idea behind this sinful dress?" Finally she smirked, much too pleased with herself for his taste. Unable, to stop himself he settled a hand over her hip, feeling the cool silk beneath his palm. It almost seemed to beg him to slide his hand over her body, dropping lower so that he was caressing her backside and pulling her against him.

"Originally the plan was for green lingerie," she began as she slid her hands up the breast of his tux, "but considering it is impossible to wear a bra with a backless dress I was left only purchasing one green thong."

With his curiosity getting the better of him he slid his hands up again, and felt bare skin as they passed her waist, all the way to her shoulders. "Well that isn't very kind is it?"

Just as she was opening her mouth to respond his covered hers, silencing her. Her body was drawn to his, leaning against his lean frame as she fisted the lapels of his jackets. His tongue slid against hers, deepening the kiss. Reluctantly he pulled away from her, placing his hands on her hips to maintain the distance. "Let's do something about your lack of accessories. Dressing room." He nodded and turned her body around, she peered behind her with a questioning look but he only grinned. "Come on."

She practically stumbled in front of the mirror as he gave her a gentle push, and turned her head to watch him again as he walked off.

"Stay there and close your eyes."

Fighting the urge to smile she pursed her lips and did as he instructed. It was with trepidation that Chloe waited for Oliver. She heard his footsteps fading, and then moments later, before she even had time to consider peeking in the mirror, she heard him returning.

"No peeking," he said with a grin as he stepped up behind her.

"I'm not!" He chuckled behind her and she couldn't help but frown.

"Don't pout."

His voice was soft and she could feel his warm breath against her ear as she spoke. Within moments she felt something cool settle against her chest and his warm fingers at the nape of her neck.

"You can look."

Her eyes fell to the reflection of her chest in the mirror and then further down, needing to see the jewelry for herself. A string of diamonds were draped over her neck, snaking down her chest and crossing to end in two tear drops diamonds. "Oh Oliver! You didn't!" As she started to turn his hands pressed firmly on the back of her neck.

"Shhhhhh. Let me do the clasp." He smirked at her troubled expression and decided to ease her concerns. "And no, I didn't buy it. Jewelers don't mind loaning out jewelry worth thousands to a billionaire." She seemed to relax somewhat, but he could tell she was still slightly concerned. "You're wearing an expensive dress, you look beautiful," he dropped his hands from her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, "which makes having the best jewelry a necessity."

"Ollie..." His reflection cocked an eyebrow, daring her to disagree. It was more than evident from his demeanor that he was having none of it. So she sighed and decided the best route would be to play the grateful date. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"If you're thanking me because it's beautiful, then I should be thanking you," he said and pressed a kiss against her neck, closing his eyes and sighing shakily. "Because it doesn't compare to you." Oliver squeezed his eyes shut at the familiar pang in his chest that came whenever he thought how much she meant to him and how he had almost lost that. At that moment he could have been dead, she could have been, or at the very least he would have still been lingering on a rooftop, pining over her, and just telling himself he was watching her for her own safety, not because of his own desperation to see her. Still, she knew nothing of how hard it had been on him. In the future, when they discussed their feelings further, he'd tell her. In the meantime though, it was new again, and there was no point in stressing their new bonds by talking. It would come in time, he was happy at the moment just to be with her.

"You can't sweet talk me," Chloe smiled warmly as she took in their reflection, his body behind her own, his arm around her, and his face buried in her neck. He was so different with her as opposed to before. Less guarded, more open with her, and if she was right, maybe a bit more vulnerable.

"No?" He asked and lifted his head with a cocky grin to stare at her reflection, pushing away the thoughts that had been plaguing him. Parting from her just slightly, but keeping an arm around her, he turned and grabbed the opened velvet box that he had put to the side. "Not even with matching earrings?"

She turned to face him, mouth slightly gaping, but at his knowing look she reached down and retrieved the earrings.

He watched her for a brief moment as she slipped the earrings into her ears before reaching into his pants pocket. "And I have one more thing, and before you jump to conclusions, it's for the right hand."

Chloe turned at his words with confusion and watched as he pulled out a smaller velvet box from his pants pocket. He opened it slowly, revealing a diamond ring. Glancing up at him she could have sworn he smiled sheepishly.

"It's a matching set," he explained as he pulled the ring from its cushion and set the box to the side. Grabbing her right hand he slid it onto her ring finger. Her green eyes stared up at him, and he wished he could have determined exactly what she was thinking, but her face was unreadable "Okay," he dropped her hand, "the ring might have made the whole situation a bit uncomfortable."

Contrary to his words, she wasn't uncomfortable. Of course, she did have to admit she was thinking exactly what he was thought, what the other meaning behind a ring could have meant. Instead of dwelling on it and making the situation more uncomfortable she glanced down at the diamond ring and looked back up into his deep brown eyes. "It's beautiful."

"I thought we already agreed the jewelry was nothing compared to you." Her smiled widened, and he found himself stepping forward, bringing a hand up to cradle her cheek and pressing his lips against her own. The kiss was short-lived though as his phone vibrated in his pocket. With a sigh he pulled away and reached for it.

Giving into an urge to touch him, she slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulder as he talked on the phone. After slipping the phone into his pocket again he smiled down at her, drawing her closer against him. "Who was that?"

"The hotel lobby. Our limo is here."


End file.
